A Doctor Who Companion Story
by GingerNinjaaa
Summary: Just a little oneshot, I wrote for @unleashthetardis on Instagram because why not :)


**I made this for unleashthetardis on Instagram because she had a comp so why not :3**

Jade was a quiet girl not many friends, or so people thought. Adorned with long curly brown hair and pretty greeny brown eyes, she wore her thick red glasses with pride. However, no one knew that Jade had a secret ... Except from her one friend A, who was called this as it was easier to remember. A was Jades best friend until she got stuck in a Dalek asylum. No one else tried to be friends with Jade so no one knew the real Jade. Real Jade was a sassy little tornado of power and her secret, well ... Let's just say that it's big.

Oh you want know her secret? I guess I can tell you, I mean, you won't tell anyone ... Right? She was a companion, to the Doctor the 11th Doctor. They were a great team, solving mysteries and using the trusty Tardis to travel to far off galaxies and constellations. Saving earth from weeping angels, daleks, cyber men invasions. Saving future, past present. Such a great team. Until he left. Went one day and never came back. She heard he met someone called Clara and went and carried on saving the world. The spitfire that was Jade carried on with her life, but she still wasn't normal. Travelling around London, where she chose to reside saving the city from millions of different alien races. Not normal, not talked to, just doing. As no one knew the real Jade no one saw that he came back ...

Jade walked out of her house like any normal day. Wind blowing her hair everywhere across her face. She sighed pushing it back out of her face and saw something blue out of the corner of her eye. Spinning quickly around she gasped seeing the blue box she loved so much. Quickly running up to it she banged on the door. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" She shouted and as the blue door opened she swiftly took a step back bracing herself as a mop of brown hair swung around the side of the door.

"What are you doing banging on my Tardis, seriously Jade? Don't sass me now!" He said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Really?! You come back after all this time, you LEFT and didn't come back and you expect me NOT to sass you?"

"Oh gosh how I've missed you Jade" he chuckled.

"Yeah? Well I missed you for about a month and then thought ... What the heck your not about to come back are your not coming back you don't even care!"

"Of course I care you stupid girl, why'd do think I watched you all the time, defeating cyber men, daleks the weeping angel epidemic in London? Of course I remember you Jade."

"Huh, I guess so"

"Is that all you have to say after that"

"Yep" a small silence settled over the pair. Looking her straight in the eyes he searched them for something, before finally pulling her close in an embrace that she had missed. "Why now? Why talk to me after all this time? Why NOW?"

"I had to see you one last time" he explained sadly.

"What ... What do you mean 'one last time'?" Jade asked pulling back slightly and taking a small step, when he wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Jade," he said gripping her shoulders and looking straight at her "I'm dying when I regenerate next time ... I won't come back." Her eyes widened and she took an involuntary step back.

"You'll be gone? Forever?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes" he replied solemnly. Stepping for ward and placing a kiss on her forehead then stepping back towards the door of the Tardis. Turning towards it he stepped half inside and spun around. "You have a good life Jade, I've seem it play out, past, present, future. Live it, ok? Live it for me." She offered a small smile which he returned with his lopsided grin.

I just realised you must be thinking ... How do you know all this? Ho are you? Well it's nice to meet you my names A and I've been looking over Jade just like the Doctor has, past, present, future.

And when he stepped back into the Tardis and the familiar sound of the engines came to life, the Tardis faded away.

That was the last time she saw the raggedy man, with his disappearing blue box.

**Please R&R whatever you want ok bye ~ Ginger**


End file.
